


Carezze tra i capelli

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven dormiva già profondamente. Era sdraiato supino sull'erba con il capo posato su un tronco caduto e le mani intrecciate sull'addome. Aveva un'espressione tranquilla, almeno quando dormiva.<br/>L'elfa era seduta poco più in là, con le ginocchia ripiegate contro il petto. Gli occhi verdi erano illuminati di sincera curiosità mentre scrutavano i capelli del suo compagno: ricordava bene quando, non molto tempo prima, Raven aveva unicamente i capelli neri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carezze tra i capelli

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Ideal Seduction / #01 - Capelli_ @ [diecielode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/).  
>  In italiano: Reckless Fist - Pugno di Fuoco; Wind Sneaker - Corritrice del Vento.  
>  **Wordcount:** 618 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Correre a destra e a manca dietro ai demoni che avevano invaso Peita e che sembravano inarrestabili era stancante, anche se Raven e Rena si erano dati da fare unicamente con lo scopo di potenziare le loro abilità.  
Nella radura che si erano scelti per trascorrere la notte tutto era silenzio. Gli alberi che cingevano come un muro il luogo erano illuminati solo blandamente dalla luce del fuocherello che Rena aveva acceso per tenere alla larga il freddo gelido e strisciante tipico della notte.  
Raven dormiva già profondamente. Era sdraiato supino sull'erba con il capo posato su un tronco caduto e le mani intrecciate sull'addome. Aveva un'espressione tranquilla, almeno quando dormiva.  
L'elfa era seduta poco più in là, con le ginocchia ripiegate contro il petto. Gli occhi verdi erano illuminati di sincera curiosità mentre scrutavano i capelli del suo compagno: ricordava bene quando, non molto tempo prima, Raven aveva unicamente i capelli neri. Poi aveva cambiato arto e con quello anche i capelli ed un buffo ciuffo albino gli era comparso sul lato destro della chioma. Adesso aveva un altro braccio ancora - più potente - ed un'altra pettinatura, anche se il ciuffo bianco persisteva.  
C'era qualcosa di affascinante in quel ciuffo per l'elfa. Sembrava quasi fuori posto in mezzo al carbone della sua chioma.  
Approfittando del fatto che il Pugno di Fuoco stesse dormendo, decise di soddisfare la propria curiosità.  
Camminando carponi raggiunse il ragazzo e gli s'inginocchiò di fianco, poi protese una mano verso i suoi capelli. Al tatto erano soffici e morbidi, come se li avesse appena lavati.  
Rena gli carezzò la testa con tenerezza, sfiorando più volte il curioso ciuffo albino, che - a parte per il colore - era in tutto e per tutto identico al resto della chioma.  
Raven emise un mugolio di piacere nel sonno, spostando la testa di lato. A quanto pareva già qualcun altro nel suo passato l'aveva viziato coccolandolo mentre dormiva. L'abbozzo di un sorriso che vide comparire sul suo viso convinse la Corritrice del Vento a perpetrare le carezze.  
Lentamente Raven cominciò a muoversi nel sonno, man mano che lei continuava: si voltò su un lato e si rannicchiò in posizione fetale attorno alle ginocchia di Rena, spostando il capo dal tronco al più comodo giaciglio rappresentato dalle sue cosce.  
Quando il sonno sopraggiunse anche per lei, non osò allontanarsi da lì. Cambiò posizione, sedendosi in modo da poter appoggiare la schiena contro il tronco abbattuto, e si assopì così, lasciando che Raven la utilizzasse come un cuscino a sua stessa insaputa.  
Il mattino seguente, quando il Pugno di Fuoco si svegliò, la prima cosa che notò fu la mano abbandonata tra i suoi capelli. Girò il capo e vide che apparteneva a Rena, la quale si era anche volontariamente offerta per dargli un posto più comodo sul quale posare il capo - ed in effetti doveva ammettere che le sue gambe erano veramente comode.  
Un rossore si diffuse sulle sue guance nell'osservarla dormire, ripensando a quanto aveva percepito nel sonno: era stata lei ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
La somiglianza con la sua ex fidanzata era terribile in quel momento più che mai. Anche a lei piaceva toccargli i capelli mentre dormiva ed ogni volta che le era possibile lo faceva.  
Scacciò il pensiero con forza e si allontanò da lei, non riuscendo a sopportare oltre la sua vicinanza.  
Si alzò in piedi e si stiracchiò le vertebre, toccandosi la spalla dolorante alla quale era fissato il suo arto Nasod. Ormai la sua fidanzata non c'era più e doveva farsene una ragione. Non poteva continuare all'infinito ad evitare Rena perché le somigliava.  
Con uno sforzo di volontà si volse e le si inginocchiò vicino piegando un ginocchio, posandole la mano umana sulla spalla. La scosse con quanta più delicatezza poté.  
«Rena, svegliati. Dobbiamo andare».


End file.
